


A Second Chance

by Gravytrain101



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Patrick believes he is over him but sadly he isn't. He wants him back but he also doesn't because of what he did.Pete wants to do anything to get the love of his life back. He is trying everything to get ahold of Patrick, nothing works, until they meet up in public.





	

A Second Chance

PATRICK’S POV:  
I am definitely over him. I mean it has been a year, and I should be done with him, right? I try not to get emotional when I think about him, see something that reminds me of him, hear his voice when I’m sleeping, hear his favorite songs, see his favorite color, or watch his favorite movies. Okay, maybe I’m not over him but he hurt me bad. He just left without saying a word. As much as I want him back I also don’t because I know he will hurt me again and I can’t deal with that. 

I got a stable job as a therapist at the hospital here in town. I closed myself off from showing much emotion and letting people in because that’s what I did with him and he tore me apart from the inside out. Now I help people which is the best feeling in the world even if I need it more than they do. 

“Hey Andy,” I said as I answered my phone.

He asked, “When do you get off work?”

I said, “I’m closing up right now.”

He said, “Cool. Hey me and Joe are wondering if you want to meet us at Ace of Clubs tonight?”

I asked, “When?”

He said, “20 minutes?”

I said, “Yeah, that gives me time to change. I’ll be there.”

He said, “Great. See ya!”

I said, “See you then.”

Once I was changed I went to Ace of Clubs (a restaurant and a bar).

Sitting down in the booth I said, “Hey guys.”

Joe said, “Hey man.”

Andy said, “We know you are still sulking over Pete so we decided to bring you here to cheer you up.”

I said, “Please don’t say his name and I don’t need cheering up.”

Andy said, “If you don’t then say his name.”

I asked, “What?”

He said, “If you are over him then you would be able to say his name.”

I said, “I don’t want to.”

He said, “See. You are not over him.”

I said, “Am too.”

He said, “Are not.”

Joe said, “Okay kids. Andy, baby, can you go get some drinks please.”

Andy kissed Joe and said, “Sure. Be right back guys.”

As Joe moved to let Andy out I saw a man sitting at the bar who looked extremely familiar. I looked closer and saw it was Pete, as I was getting up to leave Andy yelled, “Hey Trick, what kind of drink do you want?”

I swore under my breath as Pete and I made eye contact so I said, “Nothing. I’m just going to go home. I’m beat.”

They skeptically nodded and let me go. Once I got the go ahead to leave I ran out of the building, heading straight to my car. 

I heard Pete yell, “Patrick!”

I didn’t turn or slow down I in fact ran faster to my car. 

He yelled, “I just want to talk, Patrick, please!”

I got to my car reaching for the handle only to have Pete’s hand grab mine. 

My breath got caught in my throat as I touched him again. A part of me wanted to let go but I also wanted to stay and be in his arms again. 

He said, “I only want to talk.”

I asked, “After all this time you finally come back? Why?”

He bowed his head in shame saying, “I needed a break.”

I said, “From me? You could have just told me instead of breaking my heart.”

He said, “I know! Look can we do this somewhere quieter so we don’t cause a scene?”

I looked around and saw some people watching us and I said, “Sure. Get in your car and follow me. We can just go to my house.”

He smiled and said, “Okay.”

Once I saw his car get closer to mine I began to lead the way. 

We stood at my doorstep, waiting as I shakily grabbed my keys to unlock the door. 

 

 

PETE’S POV:  
I can’t believe I saw him again; he is looking more beautiful than ever. Once I saw him again I knew how much worse my mistake was. 

Now I am standing with him on his doorstep waiting to go inside and make amends. 

I saw his hands were shaking so I gently took the keys from him and unlocked the door. 

Once I closed the door he asked, “What do you want to talk about?”

I said, “I wanted to say that I am sorry. I should have never left you I had no reason to.”

He asked, “Why did you?”

I said, “I was scared. I was scared of doing something to lose you, hurting you, and not being good enough.”

He said, “So you left because of fear?”

I nodded. 

He asked, “Did you ever think about the effect you had on me when you left? I thought there was something wrong with me. I started to stop eating to get skinner to get you back. I did tons of other things and nothing worked. I thought it was my fault.”

I said, “It was never your fault and I was stupid for leaving. I wish you didn’t have to go through that.”

He broke his gaze with me and looked at the floor. 

I asked, “Can you give me a second chance?”

He asked, “Why do you think I want you back?”

I stepped closer saying, “A) because I know you well enough, B) you can’t even say my name without crying, C) you are shaking, D) you are crying, and E) I wouldn’t be here right now if you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

I wiped the tears from his face and grabbed his shaky hands in mine asking, “Will you give me a second chance?”

He asked, “Promise not to screw up?”

I said, “I promise.”

He hugged me and let the tears fall as he sobbed, “Okay Pete. I’ll give you another chance just don’t screw up.”

I held him tight and said, “I won’t.”


End file.
